User blog:OBaYe/Elena
So....this has been bothering me for the last few years. When I was about fourteen, my friends and I would always hang out in the woods. It was so peaceful. I always loved the woods. Until I got scared. I am a bit of a softie, but being out in the woods never really bothered me. But let me get back on track. Back when i was about fourteen, my friends and I were out in the woods, like we always were, but it was late at night. We never stayed out there late because our parents never liked that, but they were having a party. So it didn't really matter. But we were walking through the woods, heading back to my house, and we were a bit lost. We stopped to take a break and tried to find out where we were at. It was a bit cold outside so we made a fire. While we were sitting around the fire, the air got really cold all of a sudden. We started making the fire bigger and putting in lots of firewood. About ten or fifteen minutes later, we started to hear something. It was pretty qiuet, but we heard it. It was a little girl laughing. There wasn't any girls with us. We looked around and no one was in sight. The laughing continued. We instantly put out the fire and hurried out the woods. We made it back to my house pretty quick, but we couldn't keep that laugh out of our heads. I eventually forgot about what happened in the woods that night, but about a year later, I went into my bathroom with my blacklight one afternoon to see all of the glow in the dark paint my brother splattered all over the walls. I was shining it everywhere on the walls, chuckling a little bit because my brother was a bit of an idiot. But something caught my eye when I was looking at the walls. By the sink, I saw something red. I moved the light over the wall by the sink, and I saw little red handprints. It was a little odd. I cut the bathroom light back on and I couldn't even see a slight outline of the handprints. It was a little weird because I could see the outlines of some of the paint that was on the walls. I cut the light back off and looked at the handprints again. They didnt look anything like my brother's hands. They looked more like a little girl's hands. At first, I thought it was my sister's handprints, but I compared them, and the handprints were smaller than my sister's. I left the bathroom because I didn't even wanted to look at it anymore. But that wasn't the end of it. About nine months later, I woke up in the middle of the night to get something to drink. It was maybe three in the morning and I had to wake up for school around six. But I went into the kitchen to get me some milk. So while I was pouring me some, I saw a little girl beside me, looking at me. I thought it was my sister. I told her to go back to bed. I finished pouring the milk and put the gallon back in the fridge. I was more awake than I was and I noticed that the girl didn't look like my sister. I looked in the living room and my sister was sleeping on the couch. I was really confused. I went to look back at the little girl but she was gone. I didn't go back to sleep that night. Im going to be completely honest. Im not the biggest paranormal believer, but that night changed my beliefs. All I know is that was the scariest moment in my life. Even to this day. Shortly after I saw her, I moved out of the house. The house was fallen apart and we needed a new one since its as old as me. But that was the only time I saw the little girl. All I know is that, that little girl is lingering around in those woods. I don't know if she's there to hurt somebody or help somebody, but she's there. I just don't know the reason why. Category:Blog posts